Oniisan, Mi nueva familia
by LluviadeSol
Summary: El dia de un cumpleaños es de gran felicidad y vida para cualquiera en especial para Hinata, quien por fin de esperar se reune toda su familia...pero un cumpleaños tambien puede ser marcado como la muerte.-Suspendida temporalmente.
1. Prologo

Hola, esta sería mi tercera pequeña historia de Naruto y como soy fan de SasuHina era hora de que hiciera un (otro) Fic de ellos. Bueno sin más disfrútenlo.

**Oniisan, Mi nueva familia.**

**Pareja:** Sasu&Hina

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto.**

_Si lo que más preocupaba a Hyuga Hinata era causar molestia a los demás y sobre todo a las personas que tratan de ayudarla._

Hoy era un día especial para ella, hoy más que nada toda su familia se reunía por primera vez a sus 11 años de vida, la razón, era su cumpleaños. Cada año se juntaban para festejarlo pero siempre faltaba alguien en el día, si no era su tío, era su primo o su padre que se encontraba ocupado.

Pero después de mucho se habían juntado todos y eso le alegraba mucho a Hinata, pero ese día fue marcado más que un cumpleaños…fue marcado como una muerte.

.

.

El pastel se encontraba en la mesa, con las velas encendidas y un travieso y hambriento gato lo miraba con deseo. Saltando con agilidad a la mesa empujo el pastel a la orilla y este cayó al suelo para así, las velas terminar junto a las cortinas y comenzar un incendio.

La familia se encontraba en las habitaciones de la planta alta sin percatarse que ese pequeño incendio se comenzaba a propagar a los muebles, paredes, puerta y comenzaba a subir escaleras arriba.

- Hinata-onesan huele a quemado-

-Debe ser la comida que otou-san debe estar preparando-sonrió junto con su hermana ante la imagen de su padre cocinando comida no comestible-

-¡FUEGO!-un grito de alerta se escucho-

Las dos niñas salieron de la habitación para encontrar el pasillo unas enormes llamas viniendo asía ellas. Corrieron asustadas con su padre y tío mientras su primo busca una manera de salir.

-¡¡HAY FUEGO!!-gritaron las dos-

Los adultos se levantaron alarmaron y corrieron fuera de la habitación para encontrar a un Neji tratando de buscar una salida.

.

.

Era lo único que Hinata recordaba de su cumpleaños, lo único que quería recordar de ese día…

Se encontraba afuera llorando como nunca lo había hecho, se suponía que era un cumpleaños feliz y no uno triste y amargo de su vida.

Los bomberos salían y entraban de la casa aun en llamas, otros intentaba apagarla pero todo era en vano, Hinata sabía que todo era en vano si aquellos hombres vestidos de amarillo no salían con ninguno de sus familiares.

-¿Encontraron a alguien?-susurraban-

-Si…pero fue tarde…-

-Pobre de la niña-

-¿No tiene otro familiar?-

-No…-

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto había decidido dar un paseo nocturno ya que su amado esposo no la había llevado a cenar como había prometido, así que para despejar ese mal humor que mejor que caminar bajo las estrellas.

En su camino un camión de bomberos paso, eso la alarmo y camino más deprisa.

Sus ojos se impresionaron al ver una casa en llamas y como una niña se encontraba llorando afuera de esta, por su apariencia sucia deducio que había estado dentro o había intentado sacar a alguien.

Se le partió el corazón de tan solo verla.

Trato de acercarse a ella pero los bomberos se lo había impedido, decían que era peligro acercarse que ellos se encargarían de la niña y así lo hicieron la alejaron a pesar de que ella insistía en quedarse…eso la destrozo aun mas.

.

Poco después el fuego se comenzaba a controlar, los vecinos había salido para ver el alboroto y una mujer de avanzada edad se alarmo y corrió donde la niña pero nuevamente esos bomberos la había detenido y comenzaron al parecer interrogarla.

-¿La familia…?-pregunto con ansiedad la anciana-

-Solo ella sobrevivió…díganos ¿Tiene más parientes?-

-No, su madre murió hace mucho siendo hija única y solo tenía a su padre y tío…-la mujer miro a la pequeña con tristeza-

Solo escucho eso y su instinto se activo, eso era malo…si la niña no tenia mas parientes…

.

.

.

.

Hinata veía todo a su alrededor, como la señora Yoko se había acercado asustada, como esos hombres comenzaron a hablar con ella, como una mujer de vestido negro se acercaba con determinación…

-¡Esperen!-vio a esa mujer-yo soy pariente de su madre-

Los bomberos la vieron no muy confiados, pero esa mujer no se dejo vencer por esas miradas les comenzó a decir de donde conocía a la madre de la Hyuga, la señora Yoko concordaba con ella divagando como la madre de Hinata había mencionado a alguien llamado Uchiha Mikoto.

-Muy bien puede llevarse a la niña-

Y con esas simples palabras, Hinata fue tomada en brazos por esa mujer de vestido negro.

.

.

.

.

Si lo que más preocupaba a Hyuga Hinata era causar molestia a los demás y sobre todo a las personas que tratan de ayudarla. Y ahora dos personas, hombre y mujer, discutían por su bienestar.

-No podemos adoptarla Mikoto-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-se había enfado con su propio marido desde que este dijo "No" cuando le conto la historia-Mikuro nos hubiera pedido nuestra ayuda-

-Mikuro no te hablo hace 10 años y ahora quieres adoptar a su hija-

-Ella tuvo sus razones para no hablarme, pero la niña no tiene a donde más ir-su marido la vio enojado-no te servirá nada mirarme así, la adoptaremos y punto-

Ya no quería oírlos pelear, la señora Mikoto fue muy buena con ella al traerla a su casa, ofrecerle techo y comida pero si eso causaba que se peleara con su esposo no estaba dispuesta a causarles problemas, por eso, salto del sofá y camino a la puerta.

Al salir vio a un chico de cabello azabache, ojos negros como la noche con una mirada de ultra tumba, eso le asusto mucho y mejor apresuro el paso para irse de ahí.

-Co-on permiso-hiso una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo-

.

Dentro de la casa una voz alterada se escucho.

-¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?!-

-Itachi ayúdame a buscarla-ordeno a su primer hijo-

_-¿Qué pasa?-_se había preguntado-_esa niña…será Hinata-_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras ella, si su madre y padre estaba preocupados por la niña debía encontrar cuanto antes.

.

.

.

-

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke se caracterizaba a no ayudar a nadie, a menos que fuera un familiar suyo o porque lo habían obligado a hacerlo.

Por eso había salido corriendo cuando escucho a su madre alterado y como su padre le pidió a su hermano mayor a ayudarlo a buscar a ese pequeña niña que se había topado en la entrada.

-_Se fue por esta dirección, pero, ¿Dónde esta?-_paro su carrera al ver unos cabellos azulinos salir de unos arbustos-aquí estas-hablo cuando estuvo cerca de ella-

-¡He-e!-se había asustado, nunca podía sentir a las personas llegar-

-Sera mejor volver, okasa y otousa están preocupados-la miro algo aliviado de que estuviera bien-

-No…-bajo su mirada-no-o quiero causar molestias…-

Solo la miro sollozar, levanto la cabeza por si alguien se encontraba esas horas solo para decir…

-¿Quieres estar sola?-soltó muy a su pesar-

Nunca le había interesado el bienestar de los demás pero esa pequeña era algo diferente, tal vez no conocía la razón de porque se hallaba en su casa pero por lo poco que escucho de sus padres algo había ocurrido para querer adoptarla.

Negó enseguida, no quería estar sola, no quería estarlo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?-eso no era lo que quería decir pero había funcionado cuando ella se levanto-

-A…casa-bajo la cabeza-pero yo no tengo ca-asa…ya no-comenzó a llora nuevamente-

-_Fue acusa del incendio que vi-_al volver había visto como una casa se había incendiado-dime, alguien te salvo…-

-Mi nee-chan y nii-san…-amargas lagrimas salían de tan solo recordar como ellos la había salvado-

.

En un intento desesperado Hiashi junto con su hermano había usado su propio cuerpo como protección ante sus hijos y poder sacarlos de ese infierno pero…ellos no muy bien salieron.

Como poco después su hermana Hanabi la había empujado cuando una tabla se había desprendido del techo y su primo Neji pateo la puerta y empujándola antes de que el techo se viniera abajo.

Ellos se habían sacrificado para salvarla…

-Ya veo…-Hinata le conto lo que con todo su corazón quería olvidar-crees que ellos estarían felices de verte así, de cómo sus vidas fueron en vano al salvarte solo para que estés llorando de amargura en vez de felicidad-

-No entiendo-no comprendía cómo podía estar feliz si había perdido a las personas que más amaba-

-Ellos quisieran que siguieras adelante, sonriendo a la vida que ellos te ofrecieron a cambio de la suya-

Lagrimas dejaron de salir, el tenia razón si seguía llorando y lamentándose, su familia estaría muy triste por ello.

-Se que duele…pero ahora tienes a una nueva familia-le sonrió con sinceridad-

Lo abrazo con nuevas lagrimas de felicidad, no quería estar sola, su familia seguía con ella en su corazón, en sus recuerdos…viviría por ellos, viviría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En-ntonces…serás mi Oniisan-le pregunto al estar en sus brazos-

-Sí y no solo yo, también tendrás un Aniki-

De regreso Hinata se encontraba demasiado cansada después de haber corriendo y llorado, por eso Sasuke la había cargado de camino.

-Un Aniki…-sonrió-Oniisan-lo llamo-

-Mm-miro a lo lejos a su madre-

-Gra-acias…-

-No es nada pequeña-

Se sonrojo por su respuesta y más aun que le dijera pequeña. Ahora que lo pensaba él no se vía muy grande como para ser su Oniisan.

-¡No soy pe-equeña!-

-¿No?-por la estatura que tenia, debía tener unos 8 o 9 años-

-Te-engo 11 años-sonrio-

-Si eres pequeña, te llevo 3 años-

Eso la hiso sonrojar mas, mientras el solo reía por su reacción al decirle nuevamente pequeña. Tal vez no sea tan malo como pensó en tener una hermanita.

.

.

.

Aquí…bueno termina la historia es un corto one-shot de Sasu&Hina. Si se llevan 3 años de diferencias jejeje, sería divertido ver cuando ya Hinata este algo más grande y sientas algo por Sasuke…y ya dije volar mi imaginación.

Esperando un review para saber su opinión si es que les haya gustado o si no es igual de bienvenido, me despido.

**_Tohru-rain. Escrito el 5 de Abril_**


	2. Recordando

Hola nuevamente, se suponía que este iba a hacer un one-shot pero gracias a los lindos review que recibí y su querido interés decide continuarla (además de que me lo pidieron n.n, gracias) por eso les traigo el primer capítulo esperando que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto.

Ni mucho menos un personaje invitado.

-

-

**Capitulo 1- Recordando**

Una singular peli azul se encontraba acomodan sus útiles para comenzar un nuevo año en la preparatoria de la cuidad de Konoha junto con su mejor amiga de la secundaria.

La verdad no le alarmaba mucho entrar por primera vez al bachillerato, si no que los nervios que tenía era porque su querido Oniisan la llevaría precisamente el primer día en vez de su madre.

-Hinata, ¿lista?-pregunto su madre del otro lado de la puerta-

-Si okasa enseguida voy-como había sido difícil el llamarla okasa años atrás-

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar tan horrible día para sí.

_Años atrás…_

_Después del incendio que destruyo todo cuanto amaba y como su familia se había sacrificado por salvarla. No tenía a nadie más, estaba totalmente sola pero gracias a una amiga de su madre Uchiha Mikoto no estaría más en una soledad._

_La verdad al principio por las pelea que ocasiono con el esposo de la señora Mikoto no quiso molestar mas y había salido o más bien huido del lugar._

_Poco después la encontró uno de los hijos de la pareja quien la consoló y ayudo a tomar la decisión de ser adoptada._

_-Hinata si tu no lo deseas… no te obligaremos-esas fueron las palabras de tan dulce mujer al ver su miedo al perder el apellido de su familia-_

_Miro a Sasuke el hijo menor pidiendo una solución más solo recibió una mirada fría…y eso la desconcertó pero al final lo vio sonreír y la alentó a seguir adelante._

_._

_Los papeles de la adopción no tardaron mucho y más si el señor Uchiha Fukagu fue el que influyo, siendo un hombre de negocios y dueño de unas de las empresas de comercio a nivel internacional nada se le podía negar._

_Y la negación también había influido en su esposa quien se negaba a dejar a Hinata sola y más aun si la respuesta de su amado fue un no._

_A pesar de no estar muy contento con la idea se fue encariñando con la dulzura que brindaba la Hinata con cada sonrisa de timidez, así que al final termino aceptando muy a su pesar._

_._

_En el caso de Uchiha Itachi y Sasuke no se tomaron muy a la ligera esa adopción en especial Sasuke que al principio le resulto divertido termino por molestarle un…poco._

_Ya que tenían que hacerse responsable como buenos hermanos mayores de la nueva hermanita que tendrían y ayudarle a superar lo de su familia. Itachi medito lo ocurrido y estuvo de acuerdo en la adopción, Sasuke igual…pero._

_Tendrían que compartir todo con la niña, no era problema pero les molesto al momento que tuvieron bueno…dar su cuarto donde se encontraba sus instrumentos de música, videojuegos, donde pasaban las tardes con sus amigos, practicaban con la banda entre otras cosas de importancia para ellos._

_-No-o es necesario…-había dicho Hinata-yo no quiero-o molestarlos…-bajo la cabeza y había salido de la habitación donde había hablado con respecto al cuarto._

_-Bien…le daremos el cuarto-dijeron juntos los hermanos-_

_-Bien dicho niños-aplaudió su madre feliz-ahora vayan a decirle a Hinata-_

_Salieron de la habitación y la vieron en el pasillo sentada en el primer escalón jugando con sus pies. Tomaron aire y se sentaron cada quien a su lado, Itachi izquierda, Sasuke derecha._

_-Puedes…quedarte con el cuarto-hablo Itachi-no es problema-miro a Sasuke-_

_-Si…al menos así okasa no se quejara tanto del ruido-sonrió-_

_-Gra-acias…-les había sonreído con un rubor en las mejillas-Aniki, Oniisan-se rio por como reaccionaron al llamarlos así.-_

_._

_._

_Los días habían pasado algo pesados para los tres hermanos (Hinata se sintió feliz por llamarlos así) porque no solo tenían que sacar los instrumentos del nuevo cuarto si no que habían colocado varios poster, fotografías de sus amigos en una sola pared para formar un collache; una semana fue lo que tardaron en quitarlo para gusto de su madre._

_-Muy bien chicos, vayan abajo a tomar una limonada-sonrió con ternura-y Hina-chan ya pensaste ¿Qué color vas a tener tu cuarto?-_

_-Si-i Mikoto-san-se ruborizo-_

_-Hina-chan te he dicho que me digas okasa-bufo con molestia-_

_-Es-s…difícil-bajo la mirada triste-_

_-Tranquila…-le acaricio la cabeza-cuando tu desees decirme así, así será mientras esperare…-le sonrió tranquila-y bien ¿Qué color?-_

_-Lila-la miro nuevamente mas aliviada-_

_._

_El resultado complació a todos menos a los hombres de la casa pensando que era demasiadas cosas en una habitación pero con una sola mirada de molestia por aquel comentario se callaron al ver a Mikoto con intensiones asesina si decían más._

_La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, las paredes se encontraba de color lila y blanco una sí y otra no (lila, blanco, lila, blanco) en una de las paredes blancas reposaba unos retratos de Hinata con sus nuevo padres, otra de ella y sus hermanos y por ultimo una foto que siempre portaba consigo…de su familia donde aun su madre vivía._

_A la izquierda (desde la puerta al entrar) en la pared lila estaba la puerta a su baño donde había un letrero de "No molestar" hecho por Mikoto por cuando Hinata se bañara y alguien entrar a su cuarto. Aun lado de la puerta se encontraba su peinador repleto de maquillaje comprados para un futuro, un banco en color negro para sentarse y el enorme espejo que reposaba en el._

_Enfrente (aun desde la puerta) estaba las fotos de su familia y nueva familia, unos cojines enorme para poderse sentar junto con unos pequeños en diferentes colores pastel. _

_A la derecha se encontraba su cama en medio de esta pegada a la pared, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, enzima su colcha de color morado con lunares blancos y al igual repleta de pequeños cojines en forma de corazones y estrellas. Junto a la cama un buro donde reposaba una lámpara._

_Y por último la pared en donde se encontraba la puerta se halla el closet donde ahora se encontraba repleto de ropa escogida por únicamente Mikoto salvo el vestido que portaba Hinata el dial de incendio que se mando a arreglar por deseo de la niña._

…

Presente, 5 años después.

Termino de cepillarse ese tan largo cabello azulino, un poco de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, una ligera pintada de labios y listo, salió de su habitación que lo único diferente de ahora a antes era la ropa de su closet y los maquillajes en su peinador (que ahora eran menos).

Bajo apresurada las escaleras, se le comenzaba a hacer tarde no solo a ella.

-Por fin decides bajar-hablo cierto pelinegro molesto-

-Lo-o siento-se ruborizo-solo desayuno-

-Bien…pero apresúrate que a mí también se me hace tarde...-sonrió al ver como saco tan rápido el cereal que hasta se le cayó el otro en sima-

El siguiente en entrar fue un segundo pelinegro, quien solo se limito a ver a Hinata con cereal en su cabeza y regado en el suelo para suspirar y ver enojado a…

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué? Solo le dije que se apurara-se defendió-

-Buenos días Aniki-le sonrió aun con el cereal en el cabello-

-Buenos días Hinata-se acerco a ella y sacudió el cereal de su cabeza-toma tu tiempo en desayunar y no le hagas caso-refiriéndose a Sasuke-

Tomo la caja de cereal del suelo para pasar al refrigerador y sacar la leche. Hinata saco dos tazones uno para ella y otro para su Aniki y así desayunar tranquila.

.

En la planta de arriba una apresurada persona se colocaba su vestimenta del día de hoy y bajar las escaleras con elegancia junto con un enorme paquete que ni siquiera la dejaba ver al frente.

Dejo el paquete aun lado de la entra a la cocina, miro por el orificio de la puerta y sonrió al ver a sus tres hijos comer tranquilos en especial miro a la única mujer presente en la habitación.

-Buenos días niños-saludo alegre-

-Buenos días okasa-saludaron uno más alegre que el otro por la palabra "niños"-

-Hina-chan ven aquí enseguida-ordeno la señora y la muchacha obedeció rápido-

-Si-i okasa-se puso nerviosa al ver la mirada de malicia en la cara de su madre-

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-la abrazo demasiado fuerte que a Hinata se le salió el poco aire que tenia para sonrojarse al extremo-

Los otros dos veían la escena sin tomarle importancia al conocer como se comportaba su madre al tratarse de los cumpleaños de sus hijos, así que, solo escuchaban lo que venía a continuación.

-Hoy mi niña cumple 16 años más de vida-sonrió en forma maternal-y también…-su sonrisa se torno otra y se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos-

Solo un chillido se escucho en toda la casa y como un molesto Fukagu se removía en sus sabanas para quitarlas y ver al techo molesto…su único día libre casi en 3 años y despertaba de mal humor, y podría jurar que la causante había sido su dulce esposa.

Sasuke escupió el café al igual que Itachi el cereal que se había llevado a la boca para poderse ver en ambos un sonrojo y voltear en otra dirección…la razón? Era que Uchiha Mikoto había girado a Hinata para que ella quedar a su espalda y apretar los enormes pecho lo cual ocasiono el chillido y sonrojo feroz en la pobre muchacha.

-Mira esos enormes pechos Hina-chan, cada vez son más grandes-decía estrujándolos-me sorprende mucho que no tengas novio aun-miro arriba pensando en las posibilidades-

-Mikoto….-una voz tétrica se escucho atrás de ellas-

-Hola cielo-lo saludo sin quitar sus manos de donde estaba-felicita a Hina-chan-

Giro junto con ella para ver una ceja alzada y un furioso sonrojo apareció nunca antes visto en el señor Uchiha Fukagu al ver como su esposa apretaba los pechos de su hija adoptiva y como ella chillaba bajo. Hasta se juraría ver un hilo de sangre bajar por su nariz.

-Fe-e…-comenzó a decir-UCHIHA MIKOTO-grito-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Suelta a la niña y deja de compórtate como una adolescente-gruño sumamente molesto más bien para aparentar dicho sonrojo.

-Ah vamos amor el que te hayas imaginado cosas pervertidas no es mi problema-había soltado sin mas con una sonrisa al ver el bochorno de su marido-bien vamos arriba y…-susurro algo a su oído-

… Los demás permanecieron en silencio.

Itachi junto con Sasuke se levantaron enseguida aun avergonzados por los actos de su madre para colocarse atrás de Hinata y sostenerla cuando esta cayó desmayada por lo ocurrido.

Era un auto reflejo de Hinata desmayarse ante momentos que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón demasiado rápido ante situaciones demasiado vergonzosas.

-Itachi…-

-Si Sasuke-

-Es hora de irnos, no crees-vieron a la dulce muchacha que se encontraba en sus brazos-

-Si-medito-este día nunca se repetirá…cierto?-ambos sabían que si ocurrirá y una gota de sudor bajo por sus cabezas.

.

.

.

.

-Hina-chan fue víctima de Mikoto-san, verdad-

-Así es Yura-confirmaron los dos pelinegros-

La muchacha que los acompañaba en el auto solo miro a una Hinata dormida con pena ajena al imaginarse lo ocurrido con Mikoto.

Yura Abarai la mejor amiga de Hinata en la secundaria y parte de la primera quien se encontraba de viaje en el extranjero; a había regresado junto con su familia para el inicio de clases solo para enterarse de la pérdida de la familia biológica de su amiga.

Yura era conocida por siempre apoyar a los demás en los momentos malos como buenos, un apoyo incondicional daba a las personas que realmente apreciaba.

Siendo una de las hijas del reconocido cantante Pop Renji Abarai, no aparentaba a ser presumida con respecto a la vida de su padre, solo se consideraba una persona más en el mundo.

-Sasuke crees que despierte antes de llegar a la escuela-la miro con esos ojos color violeta algo preocupada-

-Descuida Yura-chan, no tardara en despertarse-le sonrió Itachi-

-Si-i Itachi-san, tiene razón-se sonrojo por la sonrisa que recibió-

Miro nuevamente a Hinata feliz de cómo era su vida ahora, no le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir por eso estaba agradecida con la familia Uchiha de que le dieran un techo donde vivir a su amiga.

Giro su rostro para juguetear con su cabello negro ondulado, síntomas de nerviosismos por llegar a la escuela.

-Ah…-se escucho-

-Bienvenida de nuevo Hina-le sonrió-

-¿Yura?-se incorporo-¿Dónde…

-Camino a la escuela, descuida Itachi-san y Sasuke pasaron por mí-

Hinata vio a sus hermanos.

-Gra-acias-se sonrojo-

-Hmp-recibió de parte de los dos-

Yura solo rodo los ojos por sus monosílabos de yo-no-digo-de-nada para sacar de su mochila una caja envuelta en papel de estrellitas con un moño en negro.

-Hina…feliz cumpleaños-

Hoy se cumplían no solo 16 años en la vida de Uchiha Hinata si no también 5 años desde la muerte de sus seres amados quienes había sacrificado su vida por ella.

.

.

.

.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo me tomo un tiempo hacerlo o más bien plasmar las cosas que me imaginaba jeje.

Notaran que casualmente el papa de Yura es Renji Abarai y les sonara al mismo de Bleach pues la verdad al principio no pensé eso por el apellido pero surgió solo así que no se extrañes si después la descripción del padre es casi, dije casi, similar a la de Renji (En términos simples Renji es el invitado especial XD).

Deseando sea de su agrado me despido esperando sus lindos review.

_Tohru-rain Escrito el 13 de Abril_


	3. Mi Oniisan

**Mi Oniisan**

El inicio de un nuevo año escolar no era lo más agradable para Sasuke, no era por la escuela en si…más bien por "los" de la escuela y no precisamente los maestros.

-Listo ya hemos llegado-anuncio Itachi-

Las muchachas bajaron apuradas y nerviosas pero él no quería ni bajar de su asiento…

-Sasuke…-lo miro-bajas por las buenas o por las malas-le advirtió su hermano-

-¿Por qué tuvieron que mandarme al extranjero?-le replico-

-Por órdenes de otousa, así que deja de quejarte y sal-frunció el ceño-que a mi si se me hace tarde-

Obedeció muy a su pesar y a regañe tas bajo del vehículo azotando la puerta.

.

Tiempo atrás Sasuke fue enviado al extranjero a pasar unos días con sus tíos y perdió las primeras semanas de escuela. Los días se había convertido en meses y los meses…en más meses y eso ya le comenzó a preocupar.

Llamo a su padre para decirle porque no podía regresar a cursar su último año de preparatoria.

La conversación no duro más de 10 minutos solo para saber que fue enviado con su tío para poder aprender mejor el idioma ingles y eso no le gusto mucho porque había perdido el año escolar.

.

.

-Sasuke, tierra a Sasuke-

-Oniisan…-

Reacciono ante los llamados de su hermana y amiga, sacudió la cabeza, gruñó y comenzó a caminar. Era una vergüenza ser el único en repetir el año.

-¡Oye espéranos!-no hiso caso y siguió avanzando, era una fortuna que no hubiera estudiantes afuera-

Si se sentía más mejor no pasar por la muchedumbre y escuchar los murmullos al verlo hay con el uniforme, el aire se respiraba tan tranquilo que…un momento, no había nadie afuera, nadie viendo en que salones tocaron, ninguno llegando al igual que ellos, ningún profesor en la entrada.

Paro la caminata ocasionando que las dos de atrás chocaran con su espalda, algo no andaba bien…comenzó a sudar frio.

-Auch-dijeron-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Oniisan ten cuidado-

Amabas se sobaban sus caras por el golpe para ver a Sasuke viendo asía la entrada, imitaron el acto para abrir sus ojos asombras por lo que veían o más bien leían.

En la entrada a la escuela varias jovencitas sonreían con emoción, mucha emoción sosteniendo cada quien un cartelón y en medio del grupo una enorme pancarta que decía "Bienvenido Sasuke-kun" con varios corazoncitos alrededor. Eso no fue por lo que se paralizo si no al ver a un sonriente rubio al lado de esa pancarta, una alegre peli rosa lo acompañaba, del otro extremo una peli roja sonriéndole con picaría y por ultimo un peli blanco burlándose de él.

-TEME/SASUKE-KUN/SASUKE-se escuchando decir de esos cuatros-

Retrocedió un paso, después otro, uno más…faltaba poco para salir de esa pesadilla.

Pero kami-sama como siempre estaba en su contra.

Una peli azul junto con una azabache lo sostuvieron de la camisa.

-Oniisan ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con inocencia-

-¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?-lo miro confusa-

Si en definitivo Kami tendía algo en contra suya.

.

.

.

.

.

El salón de clases se encontraba lleno de alegría para los estudiantes de último año y como no si solo estaban un paso más para comenzar sus carreras. Unos se encontraba platicando de sus vacaciones de verano, otros discutiendo a que universidad entrarían y unos pocos miraban afuera.

Más atrás en las últimas cuatro bancas de aquel salón se veían cuatro cabelleras: una rubia, una peli rosa, otra peli roja y una peli blanca todas rodeando a una cabellera negra.

-No es maravilloso Teme-hablo el rubio-

-Que emoción estar contigo otra vez Sasuke-kun-comento la peli rosa-

-Me alegro tanto verte Sasuke-sonrió el peli blanco-

-Como te extrañe Sasuke-kun-lo abrazo la peli roja-

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño my molesto por todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

_Horas atrás…_

_Después de ser apresado por Yura y Hinata los cuatro individuos comenzaron a caminar en dirección suya pero se les adelantaron la bola de niñas._

_-SASUKE-KUN-gritaron después de que arrollaron a los cuatro de antes, empujar a su hermana y amiga para ser rodeado por ellas-TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO-_

_No podía salir de aquello eran demasiadas, busco desesperado una salida sin mucho éxito._

_-USTEDES ALEJENSE DE SASUKE-se escucho un grito de guerra-_

_Lo siguiente no parecía realista, muchachas volaban por los cielos aun gritando cuanto lo había extrañado y los felices que estaba por compartir un años más con él. Se seguía viendo volando a las personas alrededor suyo para poder al fin ver a sus dos compañeras._

_-Esas zorras-dijo cansada una-_

_-¿Quiénes se creen?-comento-_

_-Wow-dijeron los otros dos-_

1º Hora…

Ese recuerdo fue lo más grabado en su mente.

-Escuchen-hablo por fin-

Los otros lo vieron con ojitos brillantes al ver que les hablaba.

-¿Cómo demonios siguen ustedes aquí?-soltó molesto-no se supone que ya deberían estar en la universidad-

-Buena pregunta Sasuke-dijo pensativo-

-No te hagas el chistoso Suigetsu-lo miro-díganme-

-Veras Teme-comenzó-yo estoy aquí…-hiso una pausa-

-Si…-

-Porque reprobé muchas materias-termino con el mismo tono de suspenso ocasionando una gota de sudor a todos-

-Eso de ti me lo espero Dobe-miro ahora a las chicas-pero de ustedes Sakura, Karin es demasiado extraño-

Comenzaron a sudar frio y verse mutuamente algo nerviosas y sonrojadas por lo que dirían a continuación. Era vergonzoso.

-Nosotras…-bajaron la cabeza-…nosotras-comenzaron a salir lagrimas-

Viendo como ellas no terminarían la frase.

-Reprobaron el examen a la universidad-dijeron Naruto y Suigetsu-y como sus padres no querían que perdieran el año pues…-

-Digamos que es como un castigo Teme-

Dos puños fueron alzados y dos cabezas fueron golpeadas. Tanto Naruto como Suigetsu se quejaban por el golpe y recriminándoles que eran unas abusivas por otra parte Sasuke comenzaba a pensar cómo era posible que Sakura y Karin pudieran reprobar ese examen si lo que más caracterizaba de ellas era su inteligencia…y su fuerza sobre humana…y su carácter fuerte…entre otras cosas.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, es verdad lo que dicen Naruto y el cara de pez-lo miro resignada por contarle la verdad-pero dinos ¿Por qué tu estas repitiendo el año?-

-Es cierto, Naruto no me dijo nada Sasuke-kun-

Miro a otra dirección al igual que sus amigos (Solo le había contado la verdad a Naruto y Suigetsu), era vergonzoso contar que solo por aprender el ingles se haya perdido el último año.

-Por cosas de la empresa-una buena excusa-

Lo miraron dudosamente pero si era la verdad pues mejor no discutir con él.

-Un cosa Sasuke-cruzo los brazos-¿Quiénes era tan hermosas damiselas?-

-Eh?-parpadearon Karin y Sakura-

-Si Teme, ¿Cómo se llaman? Eran muy lindas-cruzo los brazos-

-Eh??-volvieron a decir confusas-

-No…eran nadie-les advirtió-

Sonrieron satisfechos y continuaron.

-Nadie…si dices que no eran nadie-ancho su sonrisa-me gustaría salir con la de ojos violeta-

-Y a mí con la peli azul-siguió el juego Naruto-

Sakura y Karin comenzaron a retroceder por el aura maligna que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Sasuke, estaban con la misma duda pero viendo como reacciono…mejor no preguntar.

-Que te parece una cita doble Naruto-

-Concuerdo contigo Suigetsu-

Sus ojos se tornaban rojos de la ira…todo el salón comenzó a alejarse del área de batalla.

-Serán de primero-

-Pienso que si Naruto, nunca antes las había visto-coloco su dedo bajo la barbilla-unas bellezas así nunca se me olvidarían-

El aula se tornaba oscura, el ambiente era tenso casi asfixiante ante semejante aura de maldad…

-Naruto…Suigetsu…-se escucho-

Ambos voltearon para poner una cara de miedo.

-Es tu culpa…-se dijeron uno al otro-

.

.

Las aulas de primer año se encontraban en la primera planta, todos ya se encontraba en clase muy concentrados poniendo atención al profesor.

-Verán al finalizar cada unidad aran una exposición que valdrá el…-no continuo por el fuerte golpe que se escucho provenir de arriba-

-¿Qué fue eso?-comenzaron a comentar los estudiantes-

-Un terremoto-

-Habrá sido un fantasma-

-Un fantasma estás loco-

-Para mí que hubo un accidente-

Dos jovencitas solo veían el techo sabiendo que pudo haber ocurrido y en la mente de cada una apareció "Sasuke" "Oniisan" junto con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

.

.

En la segunda planta el pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes que había salido de sus aulas por el golpe que se escucho.

Dos cuerpos estaba en el suelo inconscientes casi se veía su alma salir de sus bocas.

Uzumaki Naruto conocido por ser un chico alegre, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara y en cada mejilla unos singulares bigotes de gato, de rubia cabellera y unos hermosos ojos color cielo yacía boca abajo con dos enorme chichones.

Suigetsu muy bien conocido por ser un mujeriego, con enormes dientes blancos de tiburón, su cabellera de un radiante blanco, ojos violetas tan profundos que uno se pierde en ellos al igual que su compañero se encontraba inconsciente boca arriba con dos chichones.

-Sa-asuke…-casi sin habla se acercaron a él-

Haruno Sakura conocida por su monstruosa fuerza sobre humana, de cabella rosa corta, unos hermosos ojos color jade y una inteligencia inigualable veía su mejor amigo de la infancia confundida por ese enorme enojo.

Karin era famosa por coquetear con todo hombre guapo, de cabellera roja como el fuego, unos ojos cubiertos por gafas en color negro, de carácter fuerte y ser directa con la gente al igual que su compañera veía a su amor platónico con miedo.

-Se los advierto…no solo a ustedes-miro a los hombres-no se acerquen a ellas-

.

.

.

Terminando de copiar las unidades e instrucciones del profesor ambas estornudaron.

-Salud Yura-san-dijo su compañero-

-Gracias Kaito "_¿Quién estará pensando en mi?"_-pensó confundida-

-Salud Hinata-chan-dijo su compañera-

-Gra-acias Nina _"Alguien piensa en mí"_-sonrió ruborizada-

.

.

.

.

-¡¿TUS HERMANAS?!-el grito provenía de la enfermería-

-Solo la peli azul es mi hermana, la otra es su amiga-confeso más tranquilo-

-Ahora entiendo, celoso-contesto Sakura-pero no justifica que los hayas golpeado así-

-Concuerdo con Sakura, esta bien que odio a Suigetsu pero no le deseo la muerte-lo miro enojada, ambas-

Su acción había sido mala por cómo estaban Sakura y Karin al mandar a Naruto y Suigetsu a parar a la enfermería pero no admitiría su error aunque le costara la vida.

Se encontraban sentados en medio de las dos camas en que reposaban sus amigos esperando reacción alguna.

-Y dinos…Sasuke-kun-dijo en un tono más tranquilo, subiendo sus gafas-desde… ¿Cuándo tienes una hermana?-

-Si se puede saber claro esta-dijo para calmar su mirada de enojo-

-Unos…años-fue lo único que dijo al ver como despertaba poco a poco sus compañeros para ver a sus amigas casi correr a ellos, Sakura a Naruto, Karin a Suigetsu.

Solo los vio meditando su comportamiento en el salón, había estado mal el enojarse por sus comentarios y lo que le frustro más fue no comprender esa reacción. De Yura no tuvo por qué molestarse le tenía sin cuidado con quien saliera pero con Hinata era otra cosa…solo de pensar el verlo con otro hombre que no fuera él o Itachi le enfurecía.

"Hermanos sobre protectores" fue el comentario de su madre cuando ellos dos se había metido en una conversación que tenia Hinata con unos amigos de su secundaria y espantándolos con su sola mirada.

Cuando conocieron a Yura fueron más tranquilos pero al ver como ella traía a casa amigos hombres no la dejaban ni un momento a solas con ellos y más si se encerraban en su habitación.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón y eran demasiados protectores con ella…si debía ser eso por lo que siempre que la veía sonreírle a alguien más le enojaba. Itachi era igual pero menos que el.

-Una hermana…-escucho cuando regreso en sí-

-Eso no justifica el golpe-se quejo cuando trato de parase Suigetsu-además la otra era su amiga no tenia porque golpearme doble-

-Si-i el teme es un teme, auch…Sakura-chan eso me dolió-

-Ustedes tiene la culpa por provocarlo-los regaño Karin-no es su culpa ser un hermano sobre protector, es su deber para alejar a "personas" con malas intenciones de su hermana-

-Uy quien se murió para que te hicieras tan sabia zanahoria-se burlo-

-El que tu no seas maduro cara de pez es tu problema-lo dijo con las manos en la cadera-

-Mira quién habla de madurez-sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción-

-OH CALLATE-le grito enojada y sonrojada-

Sasuke miro a la otra pareja.

-Escuchaste Naruto, no es su culpa que cuidara a su hermana-le replico Sakura-

-Yo no tengo la culpa Sakura-chan su hermana es más bonita que tu-se cayó enseguida por hablar de mas-

-QUE-lo golpeo en la cabeza-ERES UN IDIOTA-

-Ahh! Eso me dolió-se sobo la cabeza-no es mi culpa el ser hones….-guardo silencio otra vez al ver el aura maligna-Sa-akura-chan yo no quise…-

-BAKA-y lo comenzó a golpear-

Miro al frente, ser un Oniisan era algo complicado…

.

.

.

.

¡Listo! Este capítulo termina aquí n.n, la verdad el resultado me gusto mucho en especial cuando las locas de sus fans lo esperaban al frente Jajaja ni Sasuke se esperaba eso…menos yo XD.

Pobre de Naruto y Suigetsu pero se lo tuvieron bien merecido…eso creo yo.

Esperando sus lindos revire me despido.

_Tohru-rain. Escrito 17 de Abril_

--

_Rukia-CC:_ Se Sasuke e Itachi son buenos hermanos ¬¬ aunque no lo quieran aceptar. La acción de Mikoto-san nunca se me había ocurrido poner eso XD pero fue tan gracioso.

_OozamoO:_ Muchas gracias por leerla n.n, si los comportamientos de Mikoto-san ¬w¬

_judith-kurosaki-kuchiki__:_ Si Mikoto-san esta bien loca Judith, oh por dios Renji con Tatsuki XD nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Muchas gracias Erica me alegra tanto que te gustara. Gracias Alejandro n.n me pone feliz que les guste.


	4. Sorpresa

Disculpen la tardanza e estado algo ocupada con la escuela, pero por fin me dio tiempo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto.

.

**Sorpresa**

Por fin el timbre de salida fue anunciado y cada uno de los alumnos comenzó a recoger cada útil para así poder ir a casa a descansar. Hinata termino de despedirse del profesor de Literatura para salir algo apurada.

En plena clase su celular había sonado causado por un mensaje que recibió lo cual recibió una advertencia de parte del maestro. Su madre lo había mandado, decía: "Por favor no tardes Hina, te tengo una sorpresita 3 –Mikoto" Por esa razón iba algo apurada, tal vez una fiesta sorpresa la esperaba.

.

.

En el estacionamiento tanto Itachi como Sasuke discutían con respecto a los amigos del último, que voluntariamente se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos con las compras de la comida.

-Te dije que era mala idea-susurro Suigetsu a Karin-es tu culpa esparrago-

-No me digas esparrago idiota, además yo solo ofrecí mi ayuda-contesto en susurro-

Frente suyo los hermanos Uchiha los veían con molestia en especial Itachi por la falta de tiempo y porque Hinata llegaría pronto al estacionamientos y ni siquiera habían ido por el pastel.

-Toma entonces la llaves del auto-se las aventó-ve por la comida con tus amigos, mientras me llevo a Hinata a dar una vuelta-

-Claro que no Itachi, a ti te mandaron por la comida-recogió las llaves del suelo-

-Pues hubiera ido por ella si los amigos de mi querido hermanito no insistieran tanto-se cruzo de brazos-pero él hubiera no existe-

Yura los observaba desde la entras a la escuela por si había señales de la cumpleañera, volteo el rostro para comprobarlo y ella venia casi corriendo. Tenía que detenerla.

.

-¡Bien!-se gritaron-

Las cosas terminaron así: En auto Sasuke pasaría por la comida en compañía de Naruto, Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu mientras Itachi iría por el pastel en su motocicleta (ya vería como llevar semejante pastel sin que se callera).

-SUBANSE-ordeno molesto-

-ADIOS-se despidió Itachi-

-ADIOS-contesto antes de arrancar el carro e irse a toda prisa-

.

-¡Yura-chan!-se ruborizo la peli azul-

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que este como quiere…-no le tomo importancia-

Había logrado entretener a Hinata lo suficiente para que aquellos se pudieran poner de acuerdo. Le conto como su profesor de Matemáticas ocultaba su rostro y eso le parecía atractivo…ocultar su identidad le llamaba mucho la atención en especial si detrás de esa mascara se encontraba un hombre guapo.

-Pero es tu maestro, no puedes…-

-El país es libre…-su amiga la miro-bueno no quise decir eso, mientras haya amor no importa la edad-alzo los hombros-además debe llevarme unos 10 o 12 años y no es mucho-

-¡Yura Abarai!-la voz parecía enojada-

-Hinata no es para tanto….-

-Yo-o no dije eso-o…-parecía nerviosa, solo alzo su mano y apunto detrás de ella dela azabache-

Yura obedeciendo giro en si para ver a….

-Pa-apa…-sudo frio-¿Qué, que haces aquí?-rio nerviosa-

En efecto el mismísimo Renji Abarai, la estrella de pop más reconocida veía a su hija con molestia por lo que había escuchado. Los pocos estudiantes presentes en especial las señoritas gritaban, suspiraban de la emoción por tener al frente una celebridad como él.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?-le reprocho-me tomo la molestia de venir por ti a la escuela después de la apretada agenta que tengo y así me lo pagas…diciendo que te llama la atención un profesor-miro al cielo-Rukia tú tienes la culpa, tu hija se parece más a ti-lloro fingidamente-

Rodo los ojos-No seas melodramático, me avergüenzas-

-Yo avergonzarte, yo el gran Renji. Ja-bufo-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-tomo a Hinata de la mano-será mejor salir de aquí-le susurro-

-El fabuloso Renji nunca avergüenza a nadie, en especial a mi hija querida. Bueno tal vez a Ichigo si pero eso es otra historia…además…-

Yura camino con sigilo para poder escapar de su padre quien comenzaba a contar como NUNCA avergonzaría a nadie, la ventaja era que los estudiantes las cubrirían si su padre reaccionara.

Salieron al estacionamiento para no ver a nadie en el, eso la desconcertó rápido saco su celular para ver un mensaje: "Yura lo siento, entretén a Hinata…culpa a Sasuke –Itachi" Genial lo último que le faltaba.

-Yura…Oniisan ya se fue verdad-le pregunto al no verlo-

-Asi es Hina…tendremos que ir a pie-

-A pie, no señor-

-AAHH, idiota no salgas así-se había asustado al escuchar la voz de su padre-

-¿A quién llamas idiota jovencita?, no permitiré que me llames así-

Solo se limito a ver como padre e hija discutían…Yura en cierta forma se parecía mucho a su difunta madre Rukia…en especial en el carácter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha casi se terminaban todos los preparativos para la gran fiesta, lo único que faltaba era la comida, pastel y la cumpleañera.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?-dijo desesperada la señora-

-Tranquila, no tardaran-dijo el señor-

-Más les vale no tardar…-

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias Abarai-san por llevarme a mi casa-

-No tienes porque agradecer Hinata, eres parte de la familia por cierto feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias-se ruborizo-

Muy a su pesar Yura acepto que su padre las llevara pero con la condición de que tomara el camino largo para hacer algo de tiempo mientras contactaba a Itachi y Sasuke para saber si todo iba bien.

"¡Aun no me dan el maldito paste! –Itachi"

"Ya vamos niña, no nos apures –Sasuke"

-Grrr…-se comenzaba a desesperar-

-¿Con quién platicas Yura?-comento su padre-

-Con nadie papa, solo veía la hora…-

-Aja…dime ¿Quién es él?-la fulmino con la mirada-

-¡No es nadie!-

Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa por como volvían a discutir por el celular–suspiro–tardaríamos mas en llegar a casa por el camino en que iban y más si la lujosa limosina llamaba la atención cada 5minutos.

La verdad estaba más preocupada por como ninguno de sus dos hermanos se tomo la molestia de avisarle que no se irían con ella a casa. Tal vez estarían demasiado ocupados como para encargarse de ella…eso la entristeció.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora Hina esta triste por nosotros-lo regaño-

-Tú empezaste Yura-

-Papa te comportar como un niño de 5 años-

-Ok, me disculpo…perdona Hinata seguro te molesta que discutamos mucho….-

-¡Ah! no para nada-negó con la cabeza-solo me preguntaba…porque Sasuke e Itachi…no me esperaron-bajo la mirada-

-Tranquila ellos deben tener cosas que hacer como para espe….-pero recibió un codaso-au...-

Un aura de depresión se encontraba alrededor de Hinata por el comentario de Renji, este se volvió a disculpar pero le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella como regalo de cumpleaños la cual consistía en salir con él en la portada de una revista de música.

-Pe-ero Abarai-san…yo-o no…-se tapo el rostro avergonzada-yo…no creo-o poder-

-Veras que si, además Yura también saldrá-sonrió victorioso por como ella asintió-

-Si…como no-rodo los ojos-con permiso de quien-

-Harás lo que te diga-

-¿Por qué?-lo miro desafiante-

-Porque….-tomo una máscara negra y se la puso-soy tu padre Yura-

Su padre tenía que dejar de ver tantas películas de Star Wars, le quito esa mascara tan ridícula y lo volvió a regañar por comportase como un niño ocasionando una sonrisa en Hinata.

-Ya vamos a llegar-anuncio Hinata-

.

.

.

.

-No llegan…los voy a matar-una muy enojada Mikoto estaba en la entrada de tan lujosa residencia.

.

.

.

Un frio recorrió su espalda aun estando en la moto…tratando de cuida el pastel.

.

Un frio le recorrió la espalda, seguro su madre estaba enojada….y eso que enojada era poco.

.

.

.

Bajaron de la limosina y vieron todo oscuro. Con cuidado Hinata abrió la puerta dejando pasara a Yura y Renji.

-Hay un interruptor por aquí…-extendió su mano buscando alguno-

Lo encontró, encendió y un grito se escucho.

.

.

-Llegue tarde/Llegamos tarde-

.

.

-¡SORPRESA!-

En el suelo estaba por semejante susto y porque su corazón se saldría de tanto latir. Toda su familia se encontraba, su madre, su padre, la servidumbre que tanto quería todos reunidos, todos menos…sus hermanos.

-Aa…gra-a…-comenzó a decir al borde de las lagrimas-

-Gracias, pero no era necesario tan grato recibimientos-

-Papa…no es para ti la sorpresa…-dijo apena-

-Ya decía yo…que mi nombre no era Hinata-

-JAJAJAJA-rieron los presentes-

Yura ayudo a Hinata a levantarse y recibir un merecido abrazo por parte de su madre, un pequeño palmazo en la espalda proveniente de su padre y un sin numero de felicidades departe de los demás.

Se sentía tan feliz por semejante sorpresa, en especial por el enorme cartelón que decía "Felicidades Hinata, te desea tus dos familias" seguramente en el cielo su queridos padre, tío, hermanita y primo le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños de todo corazón.

-YA LLEGAMOS-

Todos giraron a la entrada para ver a Sasuke con varios paquetes al igual que un grupo que venía tras él, Itachi trai consigo un enorme pastel que muy apenas podía sostener.

-Por fin llegan, chicas rápido-

-Si Mikoto-sama-

Enseguida un grupo de 5 muchachas le quitaron sin esfuerzo alguno los paquetes, dos hombres se dispusieron a colocar el pastel en la mesa principal.

-Oniisan, Aniki…-se sentía feliz de verlos-

-Por fin llegan…-los miro enojada una azabache-además… ¿Quiénes son ellos?-apunto a los cuatro individuos-

-Uzumaki Naruto un gusto-sonrió-

-Haruno Sakura un placer-hiso una pequeña reverencia-

-Karin…-cruzo los brazos-

-Suigetsu pero puedes decirme Sui preciosa-se acerco a Yura galantemente-

-Eh...ho-ola soy Yura Abarai....-trago por el acercamiento de Suigetsu-

-Y yo soy su padre hola-le sonrió con malicia-

-Un gusto señor…-le sonrió de igual modo-

-AAAHHHH ES RENJI ABARAI-una chillona voz-Me da su autógrafo-

Tanto Sakura como Karin estaban embobadas con el sin prestar atención a todas las miradas posadas en ellas. Naruto se acerco a Yura para tratar de alejarla de Suigetsu mientras Hinata iba en dirección con los dos Uchihas.

-Por eso tardaron tanto-pregunto mas aliviada-

-Si-contestaron-preocupada?-pregunto Sasuke-

-Algo…-lo abrazo-no me asusten así-

-Descuida…pequeña-acaricio su espalda para calmarla-

-Ejem…yo también estoy aquí-

Rápido se separaron o más bien Hinata lo hiso para abrazar a Itachi mientras Sasuke maldecía la interrupción…tan a gusto estaba…negó enseguida.

-¡ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!-grito emocionada cierta esposa-

-….Si-dijo no muy emocionado su esposo-

-Vamos cielo, no seas un amargado-le dio un codazo-o ya se te olvido lo que hablamos en la cama-

-JAJAJAJAJA-la risa se escucho por toda la mansión-

-MIKOTO-la regaño-

-¿Qué?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-ver a Uchiha Fukagu con un sonrojo era señal del apocalipsis-

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Realmente llegara el apocalipsis? XD, Karin y Sakura abran conseguido realmente el autógrafo de Renji?, estas y otras preguntas más rondan mi cabeza XDDD.

Realmente espero les guste este capítulo, tuve que reescribirlo por qué no me gusto mucho como empezaba.

.

**Amanda-587****:** Muchas gracias por pasarte a leerla. Claro que la continuare.

**OozamoO****:** Gracias a ti por leerla n.n me pone realmente contenta.

**Rukia-CC****:** Pues en este capitulo aparece el atolondrado de Renji XD con sus locuras, si Sui y Naru se lo merecina ¬¬ además Sasuke se paso con esos tremendos golpes, Gracias por tu lindo review.

.

Esperando sus lindos review. Me despido.

Tohru-rain. _Escrito el 25 de abril_


End file.
